


A Little Warmth Goes a Long Way.

by strikecommandher



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Cop AU, Cop!Jack Morrison, Creampie, Dark!Jack Morrison, F/M, Face Slapping, Forced Orgasm, Overwatch AU, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommandher/pseuds/strikecommandher
Summary: A seemingly kind-hearted officer named Jack Morrison invites you into his car to escape the cold Indiana evening. You hoped he wouldn't realize you were a lady of the evening but he saw through your facade the second he pulled up beside you.





	A Little Warmth Goes a Long Way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely anon that requested this on tumblr. I'm sorry it took so long but I hope you enjoy it!

The warmth of the stranger's car abandoned you the very moment you stepped onto the curb. You folded your arms tightly to your chest, trying your best to keep from freezing as the night air whipped around you, biting at every inch of your exposed flesh. You gave the stranger a half-hearted wave as he reached over to close his passenger door, driving off without so much as a nod. What an absolute prick. You made sure to remember every single dent and detail of his worn down sedan in the event he came around for another evening with you. If the prick couldn't even thank you for your time, you'd make sure he wouldn't get another moment of it in the future. Sure, your profession might go unthanked more often than not but you knew your worth, knew how good you were and dammit, a thank you here and there went a long way!

Your heels clicked on the pavement as you raced to the empty bus stop on the corner, your only refuge from the chilly winds. It was silly to think tugging down on your short skirt would cover any more of your legs, but you attempted anyway. "And _THIS_ is why we don't leave our coats at home in the middle of January!" you said to yourself. You'd make sure to never leave home without it again, that's for sure. You rubbed your hands together in an effort to generate some kind of heat, breathing into your cupped palms when your hands stopped moving. The sour taste and smell of the stranger resurfaced on your breath and you wrinkled your nose in response. All the more reason to avoid the prick if and when he came around again. 

You sat waiting in silence with your phone for some time, checking for any updates you may have missed from the many social media apps on your home screen. It wasn't long before a pair of headlights turned the corner onto your street. You tucked your phone away in your purse and rose from your seat. You perked up, fixing any stray hairs and pushing up your breast in your small top. Even though you were still freezing, you did your best to not look like a shivering wet dog for the new potential client. You truly didn't care who pulled up beside you; you'd take on anyone right about now if it meant slipping into a cozy seat for a while. 

At least that's how you felt before you made out the black hood and the markings along the side of the patrol car. 

_Okay, act natural. You're just a woman waiting for the bus...in the middle of the night...in a crop top and mini skirt. Okay, nevermind. Walk and act natural. Nothing out of the ordinary here._

You started down the sidewalk, hoping that the cop car would ignore you. Surely, there was danger afoot elsewhere that required Indiana's best and brightest and you didn't look that suspicious, hopefully.

The black and white car crept alongside but you refused to stop. You held your head high, looking straight forward as if the car wasn't there at all. The passenger window slowly rolled down and you could hear the static and chatter from the radio before a voice spoke from the driver's side. 

"Miss, it's a bit too cold to be dressed like that, don't you think?"

_No shit, Captain Obvious!_

You spun on your heels to face the car and it took every bit of determination to not shoot off some kind of smartass retort. It wouldn't do you any favors in the long run. "That's exactly why I'm heading home now," you lied. "I didn't think it would get so cold so fast, officer. I missed my bus, but I'm only a block away from my house so...I'll be on my way."

"If it's a block or two away, it wouldn't be much trouble to give you a lift."

You folded your arms and stood still for a moment as you contemplated getting into the patrol car, trembling as the wind picked up around you. You were nowhere near your house, and nowhere near done with work for the night. And this was still a cop, mind you. Surely he knew what you were up to. However, if he was going to arrest you for prostitution, he'd be reading you your rights by now. 

A loud gust of cold air broke your train of thought, reminding you that you were still next to naked in the middle of the winter night. The officer looked so warm in there, so cozy. You decided to continue the lie, tell him a fake address a few blocks away, get off your feet for a while and enjoy the inviting heat while you could. You'd return to your post and he'd be none the wiser.

"You know, I'll have to take you up on that offer, sir," you smiled, rushing towards the car door as fast as possible, trying your best not to trip in your high heels. 

You shut the door and trembled as you felt the heat blasting the cold away, sighing as you nestled into the seat beside the officer. The light from the display monitor was dim but illuminated enough of his features for you to see the man offering you temporary shelter. His light hair stood spiked atop his head and you couldn't tell the exact shade of his eyes, but they seemed to be rather light as well with the tiniest sparkle behind them. Typical farmboy good looks all too common in this state. You had not seen this particular cop before and came to the conclusion he must be a newbie to the force. You've seen your fair share of this town's policemen in your line of work, many of which had been clients of yours at some point.

The officer turned the dispatch radio down, giving you the perfect window to speak. "I can't thank you enough for your kindness officer..."

"Morrison. Officer Morrison," he broke in. "And don't mention it. It's too damn cold tonight. No one should be out here alone if they can help it."

Of course, you didn't _HAVE_ to be out freezing your ass off, but there are so many bored, tired and lonely men around this time. It was easy money to be made most nights and you'd be foolish to not take advantage of that. 

"So..." he started, "you were saying you don't live too far from here?"

 _Oh shit._ "Yeah, if you could run me up to West Division, I can make my way home from there."

"You know that's a non-residential area." _Double shit._

The officer tilted his head in your direction, sweeping his eyes at you every so often but maintaining focus on the road as he spoke. "Look, miss, I'm sure you're not in a hurry to get back out there. You can stay in here as long as you'd like." He placed his hand on your thigh and you shot up in your seat. 

"My, someone's getting awfully comfortable," you sassed. Apparently, your profession was all too obvious to him. "And here I was thinking you just wanted to rescue me from the cold." You took your index finger and began to trace circles on the back of his hand. "You're aware my company will cost you, Officer Morrison?"

"Please, you can call me Jack." There was a hint of a smile in his voice as his hand gave you a reassuring squeeze. "Isn't the warmth enough?"

"The warmth is nice, Jack, but it's not worth a damn to me outside this car."

He shot you a curious look. "Then how about a little something special for the rookie? Just a taste? You can stay out of the cold for a little while longer, we can have a little fun. Sounds like a win-win to me."

Your fingers reached underneath his hand, prying his fingers from your thigh.

"I understand you're new, probably from a small town where things are different and that's all fine and dandy, but in the city, you have to pay, same as everyone else."

He leaned in close, his voice almost that of a whisper. "How am I supposed to know you're a good whore without a free sample?" And just like that, the mood of the car was soured. The comfort of the warmth wasn't enough for you anymore. You'd rather be out in the cold than to be with someone trying to get your goods for free. 

"Pull over," you commanded, your tone sharp. 

The officer didn't respond. He kept driving, turning down a shady looking street far away from where you originally intended to go.

"I said pull over...NOW!" You didn't mean to sound so shrill, but you wanted to make sure he heard you loud and clear.

"Geez, you don't have to yell," he retorted. "I wouldn't have picked you up if you were gonna be such a bitch about it." Officer Morrison pulled the car up to the curb. You turned to face him before opening the car door and stepping back into the harsh night.

"Listen, maybe if you weren't such a dick, things could have gone differently. Thanks for nothing, you hick asshole." You slammed the door shut behind you and seconds later you heard the driver's car open and slam as well. 

"You can't talk to an officer like that, whore," Jack shouted from the side of the road."

"Aww, what's wrong," you gibed over your shoulder. "Did I bruise your little ego?" Your wish you could walk faster but your shoes weren't the best for a speedy retreat.

You could hear the officer's feet picking up behind you and you quickened your pace in response. Even more now than earlier, you wished you had your coat on your person. At least you could mace the bastard if he tried anything funny. Officer Morrison caught up with you easily, grabbing you by the wrist, twisting you around to face him.

"You think you can talk to me like that, you whore? I can have you arrested for contempt, obscenity!"

"You can't do a damn thing, asshole!" You attempted to wrestle your arm free from his hold, but his grip was tight, ringing your skin as you pulled against him. "I haven't done anything! Let me go!"

Jack led you back towards the car and you fought him the entire way. Your nails scratched at his hands as you battled to loosen his hold and escape. You tried kicking off a shoe to grab, hoping to hit him with the tall heel but you weren't as coordinated as you imagined. Your gait was uneven as you hobbled back, now with a single shoe.

He backed you against the hood of the car, bending you back as he began to feel you up. His hands paraded up and down your body, sliding underneath your shirt to grab a handful of your breasts. Officer Morrison kissed a trail over your collar bone and up to the hollow of your neck with loud, wet smacks. 

"Okay" you chuckled nervously, "that's enough. Now let me go."

"C'mon, we're just having a little fun." The officer's hand slid underneath your skirt and down to your sex, running his fingers up and down your slit. "No panties, either? I guess you're not that bad of a whore, after all. Let me have a taste?"

"I said that's enough! Get off me, you son of a bitch!" You pushed him, but he pushed back harder, putting all of his weight on top of you, making it hard to breathe. His erection could be felt through his pants against your thigh as he ground his hips into you. 

"Don't act like you don't want it. It's all a whore like you is good for, isn't it?"

With all of your might, you went to knee the officer in the groin but it didn't quite land where you intended. Still, you sent a message where it did connect and he grunted in pain.

He responded with a stiff fist straight to your gut. "You stupid bitch!"

The force of his punch knocked the wind out of you, sending you staggering forward with a violent cough. Jack steadied you, his hands on your arms keeping you from falling over.

"You're fine, you're fine," he assured. "I've got you."

The second you found your balance you didn't waste a moment in attempting to strike him again but he was much quicker than you. It was as if he could read your moves. Perhaps you were moving slower than you thought. Jack caught your wrist mid-slap and threw your hand down to your side. You felt his fingers tangle in your hair, violently yanking your head back. You hacked and spit in his face, chuckling as it landed square in his eye. 

The smack of his open palm across your face echoed into the night. "Why would you go and do something like that?" The back of his hand rang out across your other cheek seconds later.

"Fuck you!" you cursed through gritted teeth, your face hot with pain and rage.

"Oh, sweetheart, I thought you'd never ask."

The officer spun you around and slammed your face down on the warm hood of the car. He held you there as he fished his handcuffs off of his belt and locked them around your wrists. 

Jack dragged you towards the back of the car, opening the backseat and tossing you inside on your stomach. You were still reeling from his blows but it didn't stop you from desperately trying to get up and run as you heard the sound of his belt unbuckling and zipper sliding down. 

He yanked your skirt up, exposing your ass to the cool night. Jack ran his hands over your curves before slapping at your backside hard. Your flesh felt red hot, stinging as he continued smacking you with his calloused hands. Two of digits burrowed inside of you, curling and twisting in your juices. 

"Look at how wet you are," Jack marveled. "You want me, don't you?"

"Go to hell, you fucking asshole!" you muffled into the putrid car seat, its smell accented with god knows what. You kept at pushing him off, refusing to lay down and take it without a fight.

"That mouth of yours is gonna get you into a lot of trouble, slut."

The heat emitting from Officer Morrison shut out the chill as he climbed on top of you, lining his length outside of your entrance. With one swift thrust, he was inside of you and you cried out as he stretched you. His hands clung to your hips and pulled you slightly off the seat. His hips bucked against yours relentlessly, each brutal thrust causing your head to knock against the other door. 

"Get off of me...please!! Stop!" you sobbed into the seat, your fight fading away gradually as he continued sliding in and out of you. You could feel your walls starting to flutter around his cock and your shame intensifying as you felt your edge steadily approaching. You didn't want to come. Not like this. 

_Oh fuck!_

Your body shuddered underneath him as you unraveled, your essence coating his length as you came unwillingly. You clenched your walls around his cock and he sped up as a result. 

"See, you wanted this just as much, you fucking slut," Jack heaved, his breaths and thrusts both turning shallow. He pushed your head down into the seat and the smell filled your lungs, making you gag. His hips bucked at an erratic rate before coming to a full stop. Jack pushed his cock as deep as he could manage and he spilled inside of you, his cock pulsating as he pumped you full of his seed with a triumphant growl.

You wept into the seat, defeated. This was far from the first time this has happened, but it didn't make it any easier to endure. It comes with the territory in your line of work, unfortunately.

Officer Morrison pulled you out of the car by your hair and sat you back down in the seat. You were eye level with his still-throbbing cock, slick with his come and your wetness. 

"Put that mouth to use and clean up this mess you made like a good whore."

Jack pressed his cock to your lips, pursed tightly to deny him access. You felt his hand smack across your face yet again, bringing the burn back to the surface of your skin. When you cried out in pain, he took advantage of the opening and slid his cock into your mouth. His hands grasped the sides of your head and slid you up and down his length. You could taste your essence mixed with his sweat and come and you wanted nothing more than to vomit. He moaned and cursed under his breath as he enjoyed briefly fucking your mouth. Once he was completely spent, he pulled his cock from your lips, clean and drained.

Officer Morrison looked down at you, still panting as he spoke. "Good thing I didn't waste any money on you. I've had better." He pulled your skirt down and shoved you into the backseat of the car before closing the door. Jack climbed into the driver's seat and picked up his radio, informing the voice on the other end he was bringing in a woman on charges of public indecency. 

You laid on your side in the back of the patrol car, the nasty mixture of the seat and come filled your lungs. You shut your eyes as they filled with tears, unsure of how the remainder of your night would go now but you were oddly comforted as you felt the heat again. At least it was warm in here.


End file.
